Episode 371 (25th August 1988)
Plot Charlie sneaks around Dot's living room, placing valuables in a bag and hiding the bag every time she is in the room. Dot is in a panic over the Sunday lunch she is cooking the Beale and Fowler family. Sharon has been up all night worrying about Den. Christine sneaks out of Den's bedroom, having slept with him, and makes a phone call, telling the receiver she will phone them back when she has "weighed the situation up". Colin visit Dot to see how she is getting on with her Sunday lunch. Charlie takes the bag of Dot's stolen valuables and leaves the house. The Beale and Fowler family enjoy Sunday breakfast at Number 45. Carmel, Cindy and Sue do their laundry and then go for a drink together. Den's name is in the newspaper: the police want to talk to him about the arson. Kathy asks Pete if he thinks Den torched The Dagmar, Pete is sure he did. Charlie arrives at The Vic with a lot of money in his pocket. Benny Bloom, a former resident of Albert Square, returns and catches up with Dr Legg. The Beales and Fowlers visit Lou's grave. They are horrified to find it vandalised. Colin helps Dot with her Sunday lunch following Charlie's disappearance. Ethel returns to the Square for the Sunday lunch. She sees Benny and is thrilled. Pauline cooks the family a Sunday lunch back at home after the graveside visit. Christine makes another phone call, convinced there "are not going to be any problems". Dot starts to wonder where Charlie has gotten to. The Beales and Fowlers are full after their Sunday lunch. Dot knocks on their door and reminds them they are having lunch with her. Pauline rallies the family up and tells Pete he did not tell Dot he was joking with her, so she has made them all a roast, and they will be attending it. The family head over to Dot's. Colin returns to see Dot and tells her that Charlie has asked him to give her a message: he is not returning and has "gone away". Dot realises Charlie has stolen her valuables as well as her holiday money, and has ran back to her sister. She is devastated. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Colin - Michael Cashman *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Den - Leslie Grantham *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Mr Bloom - Arnold Yarrow *Christine - Cheryl Hall Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Walford Cemetery *Christine's house - Den's bedroom Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Little lunch?! You've got enough food there to feed the 5,000.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes